lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy Recipes
Recipes are equivalent to spells. Alchemy is actually magical, not chemical, and it can be scientific. Treat alchemical recipe effects as ongoing magical effects. When a recipe specifies its duration, that's a general timeframe. A minutes-long duration will almost always last at least two minutes, sometimes five, maybe ten. It will never roll over into the next measurement, an hour. Similarly, a days-long duration won't last a week. If you're Brewing a lower level recipe, you may treat it as a higher level recipe, increasing the casting level by 4 in exchange for increasing the duration by a step. This is called boosting. Conversion Seconds -> Minutes -> Hours -> Days -> Weeks -> Months -> Years -> Decades Therefore Level 1 minutes -> Level 5 hours -> Level 9 days -> Level 13 weeks -> Level 17 months Boosting makes some recipes strengthen in level, rather than increase duration. Conversion Level 1 base strength -> Level 5 doubled strength -> level 9 quadrupled strength -> level 13 octopled strength -> level 17 epic strength Level 1 recipes Magiglide - The contents are a perfect lubricant, ensuring 0 friction. Lasts minutes. Gelatin - The contents congeal into a particularly thick gel, which hardly melts. Hours. Armor - The target takes +1 armor forward against the next attack. Seconds. Damage - The target takes +1 damage forward for their next attack. Seconds. Virility - The target's virility and fertility is increased. If impregnation is the slightest bit possible, it will happen. Hours. Shrink X - The target's particular body part is shrunken by a few inches. Lasts hours. Elasticity - The target is rendered thrice as stretchy in every way. Lasts for minutes. Wet - The area is dampened or the target is struck with sexual wetness. Effect strengthens with level. Scent - The target is doused with a very obvious scent. Minutes. Level 3 recipes Armor II - The target takes +2 armor forward against the next attack. Seconds. Damage II - The target takes +1d4 damage forward for their next attack. Seconds. Frigid - The area is cooled down or the target is struck with sexual frigidity. Effect strengthens with level. Heat - The area is warmed up or the target is struck with sexual heat. Effect strengthens with level. Enlarge X - The target's particular body part is enlarged by a few inches. Lasts hours. Malleable - The target is rendered significantly more malleable and pliant. Lasts minutes. Tweak - The target gains a minor feature, such as scales, extra nipples, and such. Lasts hours. Pheromone - A powerful pheromone that attracts attention and entices those nearby. Hours. Level 5 recipes Buff - The target gains 1d4 temporary HP. Temporary HP is reduced first. Seconds. Sticky - The contents thicken, rendering everything touched stuck, like glue. Lasts minutes. Cloud 9 - The contents thicken into a mist, which functions like a solid platform. Minutes. Invisibility - The target is rendered totally invisible, though it wears off more quickly with motion. Seconds. Curvy - The target appears more voluptuous. Effect strengthens with level. Minimize - The target's entire body is halved in size. Lasts minutes. Harden - The target is rendered much firmer and more solid. Lasts minutes. Junk - The target gains an extra sexual organ, such as a penis or vagina. Lasts minutes. Level 7 recipes Lactation - The target produces abundant milk. Effect strengthens with level. Truth - The target must speak the truth, and is irresistibly compelled to spill all the beans. Seconds. Tingly - The target's sexual sensations are enhanced and overwhelming. Sexual moves against the target are more effective, and take +1 ongoing. Seconds. Dry - The contents are water-phobic, rendering the area liquid-proof or the target able to walk on water or breathe beneath the surface. Seconds. Swole - The target appears more muscular. Effect strengthens with level. Faceless - The target's facial appearance is changed to one of your choosing. Lasts minutes. Gain - The target gains a significant feature, like a tail. Lasts hours. Girlify - The target becomes a cute femboy. Lasts hours. Dick-Girlify - The target becomes a sexy dickgirl. Lasts hours. Level 9 Sperm Bank - The target's cum production is infinite. Lasts minutes. Mirage - Upon use, leaves an image of the drinker or surroundings lingering in an area, fooling onlookers. Minutes. Nymph - The target is sent into a sex-crazed mania. Minutes. Sex - The target's sex is changed to one of your choice. Lasts hours. Maximize - The target's entire body is doubled in size. Lasts minutes. Vice - The target is rendered incredibly tight, tighter than a virgin! Lasts minutes. Foursome - The target grows an extra pair of arms. Each one can wield another weapon for +1 damage, or one can wield an extra shield for +1 armor. Lasts minutes. Level 11 Nose - The target's olfactory senses are enhanced, rendering scents incredibly intense. Minutes. Tongue - The target's gustatory senses are enhanced, rendering tastes incredibly intense. Minutes. Eye - The target's visual senses are enhanced, rendering sights more keen. Minutes. Ear - The target's auditory senses are enhanced, rendering sounds more keen. Minutes. Species - The target's species is changed to one of your choice. Lasts hours. Polymorph - The target is turned into something harmless, like a sheep. Lasts minutes. Double - One of the target's appendages are doubled in quantity. Lasts Minutes. Level 13 Sperm storm - Sperm in the area gains a quality of your choosing, such as cold or wriggly. Lasts hours. Finger - The target's tactile senses are enhanced, rendering touch sensitive. Doubles the effect of 'Sensitivity'. Minutes. Location - All those splashed by the contents will have their locations swapped. Effect strengthens with level. Dumb - The target gains the Ditzy, Flustered, and Marked debilities. Minutes. Weak - The target gains the Weak, Shaky, and Ruined debilities. Minutes. Gender - The target's mental gender and mannerisms are changed to one of your choice. Lasts hours. Micro - The target is reduced to mere inches. Lasts minutes. Age - The target's age is increased significantly. Effect strengthens with level. Wings - Target grows wings. MINUTES. Level 15 Hate - The target intensely despises the first one they see. Forever. Rage - The target deals +1d8 damage. Minutes. Kaboom - The target, uhhhmmm, explodes. Effect strengthens with level. Midas - The target is turned into gold. Lasts minutes. Change Other - Halve or double their size, and put them in a new form. They have all the traits of this new form, but keep their magic. Body swap - When two from the same batch are drunk, the imbibers' minds swap bodies. Hours. Triple - One of the target's appendages are quadrupled in quantity. MINUTES. Level 17 Storm - A powerful storm is unleashed. Hours. Love - The target falls intensely in love with the first one they see. Forever. Sperm whale - Sperm in the area comes alive, and fights on your side. Lasts minutes. Calamity - Something really, really bad happens. Who knows? Herm - The target becomes an incredibly robust and endowed herm. The damage they deal and take is doubled, and they gain 1d10 maximum HP for the duration. Lasts hours. Macro - The target's size is increased by a factor of 10. Lasts minutes. Youth - The target's age is reduced significantly. Effect strengthens with level. Twist - The target gains a major feature, most anything you could imagine. HOURS. Category:Lists Category:Spells